


Honey on a Rock

by chickienine



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickienine/pseuds/chickienine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the point wasn't to catch him, but to follow until his prey was ready to be caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey on a Rock

It was the voice that first caught him, and when Yifan looked, he was fixated. A flash of dark eyes, and he’d frozen in his tracks, his breath leaving him as the man turned away, still singing softly under his breath. It wasn’t long before he was stumbling after him, eyes entranced by that lithe body, that dark head of hair. His heart flew up to his throat, panic making his steps faster, but he turned a corner and caught hint of a teasing smile, the quiet hum of a melody behind closed lips, quickly disappearing along with its owner. 

Yifan scrambled to keep up, the man always just out of sight, but always there was that melody—every slight smirk of his pink lips, glimpse of a dimple in his cheek only spurring Yifan further. 

Yifan followed him to a tall building, captivated by the chase, climbing up and up a set of winding stairs, mind filled with tantalizing flashes of exposed skin. If it was a game, he didn’t know the rules, could only follow and hope he finally caught up. Or maybe the point wasn’t to catch him—Yifan burst through a narrow door, bright light burning his eyes for a moment, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth before he paused, dark eyes and white teeth against a full bottom lip greeting him—but to follow until his prey was ready to be caught. 

Yifan’s jaw worked, eyes unblinking as he stared, trying to force words out of his mouth, suddenly nerveless under the full onslaught of that gaze. The backdrop of sun and water went unnoticed, Yifan fully fixated on the man in front of him, the rest of the roof deserted.

It was the other man taking a slow step forward that finally drove him to action. 

“I—Yi—Yifan,” he exhaled slowly. “My name’s…Yifan.”

The man stepped closer, his lips curving up slowly as he approached, every line of his body, every movement screaming sensuality. 

Yifan’s teeth clicked together, and he breathed in shakily as fingers curled through his belt loops and pulled, their bodies pressing together, Yifan staring down into dark eyes. 

It was hard to breathe, hard to think, and Yifan felt lost as hands trailed slowly up his chest, making him shiver, fingers cupping his cheeks to pull him down into a kiss, haunting melody filling his senses. 

Yifan exhaled slowly and groaned, his eyes slipping closed as their lips slid together, every fiber of his body lighting up when a warm wet tongue traced over the swell of his lip and pushed through to flick at his own before retreating. Yifan was quick to give chase. Fingers twined in his hair, tingles running down his spine as his tongue was caught and sucked on leisurely. 

Yifan brought his hands up to clutch at the hips pressing so enticingly against his own, but the man pulled away, stepping back with a grin, and Yifan tripped over himself as he followed until he was being pressed back onto a soft surface—lounge, he thought idly—the slight weight of the other man settling over his hips, and then there were fingers back in his hair, and Yifan bit back a whimper, his breath stuttering as the man bit gently at his mouth, Yifan’s eyes closing in pleasure. 

This time, his hands weren’t shaken off, and Yifan groaned, pulling softly at those hips, the man grinding down against him. Yifan whined, bucking up and tilting his head to get at the mouth, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. 

The man chuckled against his lips and pulled back, eyes glittering, his smile teasing. He leaned back and rolled his hips, and Yifan gasped—intoxicated by every sound from the man’s lips—eyes half-lidded, hands trailing up beneath the man’s shirt and back down to dip below his waistband. He tugged until the man was smirking, his eyes dark and playful as he brought his face close again, only to pull away when Yifan tilted his mouth up to meet him. 

He chuckled at Yifan’s soft growl, moved in again and repeated the tease, and Yifan dug his fingers into the soft flesh beneath his hands, frustrated. The man took pity on him, licking at Yifan’s lips, hips driving down dirty against Yifan’s.

Yifan sucked in a breath, fingers at his throat, working on the buttons of his shirt and moving down steadily, his teeth sharp where they bit at Yifan’s neck, making him moan. Yifan felt like he was on fire—every touch from the man’s hands both too much and not enough. His breath barely made it past his lips, and his heart was beating out of control, eyes unseeing, sweat beading at his temple, almost overpowering—too much like fear, instead of lust—and Yifan’s breath went cold in chest, voice catching mid-moan as his body tightened, arousal still singing inside him, terror clinging to the surface of his body. 

Suddenly, the hands on his skin felt too rough, nails biting forcefully into his skin—and Yifan gasped, not in pleasure, but pain, and though every thought was telling him to ignore it, forget it, think only of the hips grinding down against his, his body was telling him no. Stop. 

“No!”

The rooftop stilled into an unnatural silence. Yifan pulled away, and the man gasped, eyes going wide before flashing dangerously, something ugly and abnormal in them that made Yifan’s stomach fill with ice. 

“You…you’re not,” Yifan breathed, and the man snarled, nails breaking skin. 

Yifan shouted and shoved him off, the man falling to his knees and neatly twirling to his feet, eyes narrowed as Yifan jumped up, body crouched forward, like he was ready to strike. 

Yifan’s eyes grew wide, and then he was dodging, ducking away as the man jumped for him, but he was too slow and they both crashed to the ground. 

Yifan yelled, quickly overpowered, struggling as fingers wrapped around his throat, and he was pushed to the edge of the pool, head forced back and submerged underwater, and it made no sense—how he had ended up here, what made him follow this stranger to this unfamiliar place—nothing more than a song. He opened his eyes through the sting of chlorine and looked up, the man’s sneer distorted by the water, his hard eyes sad and full of regret. 

Yifan gasped for air and swallowed water, dark spots in his eyes, hands uselessly trying to pry the hands off his throat—unexpectedly strong, and Yifan already too weak. 

He stared up into those dark eyes—the ones that had flashed so enticingly at him at the start of the evening, glittering and playful in the setting sun—and his hands slipped off, Yifan feeling calm and peaceful, darkness taking over his vision, something like forgiveness filling up inside him.


End file.
